Brittana- Struggles
by Saritashg
Summary: Brittany is not having it easy as another job interview goes to hell, another pregnancy test says no. then suddenly, on her drive home, it all changes
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys this is my first fanfic everrrr ahhhh I'm nervous. I wanted to do this for awhile now but o never did but now I'm moving across the world in a few weeks and I needed a distraction. I'm doing this from my phone rn but getting a laptop hopefully on a week and a half.**

 **I dont own any of the characters or anything. all rights to people involved with the show "Glee"**

 **Ima stop blabbing now**

 **ENJOY**

The sleeping around started when Brittany started doubting herself. She never believed the doctors until now. It was finally starting to hit her. As she waited the 3 minutes that felt endless. As Brittany sat on the floor, her mind drifted to the many times she sat in the shitty chairs at the doctors waiting room almost as uncomfortable as her bathroom floor. She sat there in silence for the next 3 very long minutes. Brittany was starting to feel dizzy as she got up from the bathroom floor and picked up the stick that was still wet from her urine. She groaned as she got up, sat on her bed. She flipped the stick around anxious for the results. That feeling has become so familiar to her as she had done this many times in these past few weeks but the anxiety never eased. She stared at it for ten minutes straight before she dropped it on the floor and jumped back , as if afraid of it. Brittany flopped unto her bed. Just as her eyelids began to close a single, heartbreaking tear, trailed down her face.

 **Ahhhh first chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **have a great day**

 **~S**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry chapter one was a bit rocky and short reminding that this is my first fanfic so... Ya I'm sorry this is so late i am moving next week and my anxiety is not doing great. thank you for the reviews I will try my best to listen as much as I can. I hope this chapter is a bit more informative than the last. This chapter will be a lot more telling than showing just so I can set the scene for you guys to understand what world Brittany is living in in my head. To do so I am thinking about doing two sets of flashbacks. A few of you were confused (totally my fault) so clarification: At the moment (sadly) Brittany and Santana are NOT together but we pray that they will be soon...

Disclaimer I don't own glee

Brittany awoke the next day still fully dressed in yesterday's clothes, slightly annoyed, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash off the makeup that is now smudged on her face. As she got into the shower she saw the pregnancy test on the floor. She felt a wave of anger wash over her as she took the stick with that big "NO" on it and threw it against the wall. But there is no one to be angry at she thought. She should have listened to the doctor and what he said three months ago. But no,

I had to go in and torture myself.

She got into the shower and turned it on. Calming, warm water began to hit her bare chest. Her eyes closed, enjoying this peaceful moment, as her mind ran to other places.

Flashback:

 **Brittany has been standing in the doctors waiting room for over twenty minutes and she was getting impatient. "Brittany S Pierce?" The nurse finally said looking around "that's me" "the doctor will see you now".**

 **Well it's about frickin time**

 **Brittany walked into the office and stood in front of the doctor "Brittany please take a seat, we have much to discuss"**

 **" I'm good standing, really"**

 **"Please, sit"**

 **"I'm fine!"**

 **"Brittany!"**

 **" JUST TELL ME IF I AM PREGNANT OR NOT!"**

 **"Fine! Well, we have some bad news..."**

 **(In britts head)** _ **I'm not pregnant? Oh thank god**_

 **"You are not pregnant"**

 **"Ok thank you, bye!"**

 **"Wait! I'm not done"**

" **What? What do you mean?"**

 **"Brittany, please, sit down"**

" **Oh, okay"**

 **She reluctantly obeyed, suddenly very curious to what the doctor had to say**

 **"You see", the doctor started "for a women to have a baby, many her body has to be very healthy, almost perfect"**

 **"Please Doctor Simon. You are stressing me out, just get to it"**

 **" Brittany, I'm very sorry but you are unable to bare children." He pauses, studying her unchanged face. "Is there anyone you can talk to? Are you married? Dating? I would strongly recommend a therapist"**

 **Like a robot, Brittany got up "Thank you doctor" She said emotionless**

 **"Brittany, please, someone you can talk to? Please, I can't let you go like this"**

 **"I'm fine, thank you. Have a good day" she got up, opened the door, and quickly started walking out.**

 **The doctor ran after her "Brittany wait!"**

 **"Everything okay?" The nurse asked**

 **"She is in shock"**

 **Brittany turned around, looked straight at the doctor with furious eyes and said "I. Am. Fine."**

 **Brittany ran to her car in tears. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts " someone you can talk to?" Remembering the doctors words but she had no one. The only person she wanted to call was her ex wife, a certain Latina that she barely spoke to ever since the decided to get a divorce.**

 **End flashback**

The only person Brittany still wanted to call was that same beautiful woman with dark hair and the sexiest legs. But she knew she couldn't. Could she?

The warm water suddenly didn't feel as welcoming. She quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and picked up her phone.

It was 11:02am.

Shit, I'm going to be late to my audition at 11:45

She got dressed into a pretty set of dance clothes as she rushed off to her dirty blue car. She drove as fast as she could running a few red lights. She got into horrible traffic about five min away.

11:43

"Shit"

She turned on the radio just as the song "Don't stop believing" came to an end.

Brittany choked back a sob.

That song reminded her of better times. When her dreams seemed possible, when the whole world was open in front of her. Now, she was close to broke, alone and late to yet another job interview.

The light turned green Brittany raced to her interview.

"Hi I have an appointment with Mr. Kirk?"

"Are you Brittany? And please, call me James" putting out his hand

"Hi how are you"

He looked about 45 years old he wore a polo shirt and flip flops. Not a skinny guy, smells like he smoked a pack of cigarettes for breakfast.

This is going to be a weird interview she thought

"Well let's get started then"

They both walked into a room

"Please sit"

"Don't you want to see me dance?"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions first" he said as if it was obvious

 _*Wow he's rude_

"So what high school did you go to?"

"William Mckinley high school, in

"Ok what college"

" Well I started at Massachusetts Institute for Technology but..."

"So you were kicked out weren't you"

James said looking at her as if she is stupid.

 _I hate when people think i am stupid. This is NOT going well_

"No, I left to get married"

"Hmmmm so you are married then, ok"

"Well, actually we got a divorce" she said quietly

"Good, because he would have been a distraction anyways"

"Umm actually it's a she"

"oh so you are gay" he looked at her disgustingly

"No I'm bisexual"

"Oh so you are a slut" he looked at her dead in the eye

"Excuse me?!"

"You are a slut and so stupid you can not even choose what gender you like"

"Please, james

"You fucking slut get out of my office""

She got up hastily and ran to the door

"And for the record, to you, I am Mr. Kirk" He screamed after her

She got into the car, starting driving home. She began to sob she decided to call her old friend Sam at least she can talk to someone. It rang and it rang until suddenly she hears a small feminine voice as if the person was crying. "Brittany?" the voice said?

Brittany got the chills all over her arms and legs. "Santanta?"

Suddenly she hears a scream from the other line then nothing suddenly she sees a car coming towards her.

Then black.

Soooooooooo ya end is a little shaky but i had to get this out. One more flashback to come then that is it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

-S


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys sorry my stories aren't very consistent, I hope that soon when my life gets itself under control I will be posting on a set time. Just moved so my stories will be a little bit slow.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own glee**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Brittany stared into the blurry darkness. Her memories seeming pretty fuzzy, the last clear thing that she remembered was her interview with the homophobic asshole. She tried to pick up her head but suddenly got very dizzy and a strange very strong pain from her left leg. Her head slumped and she was out.

Twelve hours later was the next time Brittany opened her eyes. There was light in the room but she still couldn't see so clearly. She blinked a couple of times and looked around, it seemed like a plain light blue colored room, she heard beeping and was surprised to look down and find an IV in her arm.

 **What happened and why the hell am I in a hospital?**

 _She started freaking out_

"I can't stay here what the" she started to say as she started to get up she felt immense pain in her leg

"OWW What the fuck!" she yelled

"And you are awake!" the door opened and in came a man wearing scrubs

"Umm hi Dsfjuh" Brittany said trying to suppress a scream from the pain

"Brittany, Hi, I am Dr. Sanders and you have been in a car accident you have a broken bone on your left leg which we will discuss soon but besides that nothing major. Now, we do however fear that you might have some brain damage so please, tell me the last thing you remember"

"Well I was at an interview for something, cheerleading?, dancing,? I don't remember exactly but let's just say it didn't go very well, he kicked me out of his office and I ran out to call my friend Sam but instead I dialed Sant…?"

Brittany's lips moving so fast she didn't ever remember what happened until she said it.

"Okay very good, we were getting worried that your brain got damaged but you seem mostly fine. You did break you leg that we will have to repair through surgery but we wanted to wait for you to wake up first because we are putting you under."

"What? A surgery? Did you ever even call my family about all of this?"

"Well…" Dr. Sanders began as he scratched his head "we tried calling your emergency contact but the number went straight to voicemail"

"My emergency contact? Who is that?"

" It says in your files that your emergency contact is one miss Santana Lopez" He said looking down at his notes.

"Holy shit"

Brittany suddenly remembering the whole phone call, ending with a scream

"So the surgery will be either tomorrow or in two days time, in the meantime you will stay here to be watched over. After the surgery depending on your recovery process and how you do in surgery we will see how long you will have to stay here, probably around a week to a week and a half then physical therapy at home.

"umm ok thank you doctor" Brittany said still kind of shocked by everything that just happened

"of course" said the doctor as he got up to go

" Oh, and Dr. Sanders? Will I ever be able to dance again? Please?"

"I'm sorry Brittany but that depends on your recovery, but let me warn you that nothing is for sure, be prepared for anything"

He left and she looked around again trying to process it all.

 ** _I got hit by a car, survived, broke my leg, need surgery, may never be able to dance again, but then why does the phone call with Santana bother me the most?_**


End file.
